My Little Pony Shadow of Fear
by Starman1970
Summary: A old nightmare has come back to haunt Celestia and Luna. This creature is worst than Nightmare Moon and more powerful than Lord Tirek. It will not stop from taking over Equestria and the creature want Twilight to be its Queen.


**I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC**

Chapter 1 The Fear Begins

It was night time in the castle of the two pony sisters Princess Celestia was in her bedroom a sleep, her young sister Princess Luna was outside on top of her tower looking the night sky. As Celestia was sleeping a black mist was crawling into her bedroom onto of her bed and moved up where she was sleeping and stopped. Celestia she was fast asleep, she was sleeping on her right side. Suddenly Celestia opened the eyes because she could feel something grabbed the bottom left leg then her bottom right leg after at her top left and right legs and finale her head, she try to move but the grip was to strong for her. Then she was forced onto her back then she could see what was holding her down is a black mist with a red eyes. She was about scream but black mist grabbed the mouth then it moved closer to her head and it started to talk.

"Celestia, the time with come for you and everypony in Equestria and lets see if you can protect Princess Twilight for me". It said the in a very deep voice.

Celestia started to struggling but no use and the thing started to again.

"Celestia do you want know who I am and my name" it said and Celestia only nodded.

"As you wish" it said then it moved by Celestia's hear and it said it name.

After that it said it name Celestia started struggle even more and try to scream but it only came as muffling sound. Now she was scared very scared now she know was this black mist creature is. It is her worst nightmare come true. Then the black mist monster press down on so she could not move every more.

"Stop struggling Celestia nopony can save you". The black mist creature said.

"LET MY SISTER GO YOU FREAK!" shouted a mad female voice it was Luna

The black mist creature turned around to see the very angry princess alicorn but the creature only start to laugh.

"Haaaaaa, Princess Luna think to a scare me please what a joke" the black mist creature said.

Luna was still very angry

"I will only say this one more time, LET MY SISTER GO" Luna shouted so loud some window start to break.

The black mist monster jumped off Celestia and landed right in front of Luna, she was scared but she was holding the ground.

"What am I looking at Princess Luna or Nightmare Moon" said the monster Luna is started to feel uneasy.

"How do you know that name" said Luna now feeling scared.

"How do I know name Nightmare Moon well let me tell you" it said and moved right to one Luna hears told her how it know the name Nightmare Moon.

After it told Luna she starts to freak out and walking back from the creature shouting these words over, over and over again

"YOUR LYING, ITS NOT TRUE YOUR LYING!" Luna shouted with the sound of fear it her voice.

The creature grabbed Luna be the neck and smashed her into a wall so hard the wall crack a bit. Luna horn start to glow but in stopped after the creature grabbed in her horn. Celestia was about jump off the her bed to help Luna but some black thing start to wrap her up like a snake wrapped its prey, she could not move only watch.

"What wrong Luna can not use your horn" it said.

Luna tried to move but she could not because the creature was holding all of her legs and wings. Suddenly a sword came out of the creature body then it put sword a over Luna's head. It was going to put the sword right through her head. The sword was about to come down when somepony shouted.

"STOP!" Celestia shouted and the creature stop and looked right at her.

"Please let my sister go" Celestia asked sounding upset in her voice. The creature lets out of Luna and starts to walk up Celestia. Luna was trying to catch her breathe.

"You will do everything to protect your sister, will you" The monster asked looking at Celestia. Celestia only said one word.

"Yes" She said

The creature was still looking Celestia then turned its head and started to look a Luna who was trying to get back up on her hoof. Then it started up to speak.

"Soon your kingdom will be mime and Princess Twilight will be my queen." it said. What it said made Celestia go mad and broken through her shadow like bonds, got up and ran at the monster shouting.

"YOU KEEP TWILIGHT OUT OF THIS!" She shouted. Then the monster was gone. Celestia could not see it but she could hear its voice. The creature started to speak.

"If you can not protect your sister from me. How do you think protect Twilight from me." said the monster's voice. And it was still talking.

"The day will come Celestia" After in said that the voice was gone.

Luna walked up to her sister.

"Celestia are you ok" She asked.

"Yes" She said. Then Luna asked

"What are you doing to do" she asked.

All Celestia said was this. "I don't know Luna I really don't know."

**End of Chapter 1. Chapter 2 is called The Monster's Name. Hope to seen you then.**


End file.
